valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Yuzuki/@comment-76.67.142.29-20160901211402/@comment-27892764-20160911204344
Before the Belle event, I had no Overkill, (Salvo or Multihit), cards, but I rushed to GUR these, (or at least a few of them), during the event itself, and they helped to rank < 300 for the first time. If you have any Overkill cards, then max them and use (with the proper party composition, of course) in EH, (and more generally), for best points and ranking chances. As for the people consistently in the top tiers, most if not all seem to have spent a lot of money on the game, (or they could have started years ago); kind of inevitable given that time alone doesn't equal additional shoes or swords, typically, (which are needed to ensure, rather than solely render probable, a top ranking, in a number of consecutive events). The bar is continually raised with each new event, also, with better cards typically always being released. Generally, it's best to pick specific events you'd like to rank in, and then focus on these, slacking for other events .. unless, as you state, you choose to have no life, (or to buy specific cards via summoning). To rank in an event, you should keep watch on the rankings for the Event page here, as well as the rankings in-game. These should help you estimate the daily point-numbers needed for the specific rank you'd like to achieve. Anyway, hope that helps a bit .. though tbh I haven't ranked in many competitive events; and am still waiting for a good event. So, with overkill cards, spend something like 5 to 10 keys a day in EH .. Or spend them all at once, on your strongest Element-Day. Some just rush through this, mainly ignoring treasure .. if your EH teams are solid, you can just autopilot, mainly .. though EH also changes now and then. If the event is competitive, then be prepared for sudden spikes in ratings, toward Mid and Final rank days, as well as on popular EH days, which most have strong teams for. Also: A good Multihit team for EH: 1 Multihit, 2 Unleashers, 2 Buffers. A good Salvo team for EH: 1 Salvo, 3 Unleashers, 1 Buffer. (These are just very basic; there may be more advanced variations). Try to make as many cards as possible UR, HUR, or GUR. For AEH, URs need medals to DEF to make them even marginally viable. And you'll probably need GUR Unleashers for their 30% to ~35% rate. You don't need to match Elements, necessarily, but a few cards which match the day's element on each team, can help them survive longer, (or just add more to DEF instead). Also, try to find 250% or better Buffers: they should augment both Atk and Def. 200% is a minimum, and tends to produce a weaker team. In previous versions of EH, the points in Intermediate were decent; now apparently this has changed, and you should eventually try to prepare teams for Advanced, for best ranking chances.